


The Light of a Million Stars

by Just_leave



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_leave/pseuds/Just_leave
Summary: I can't this is the 4th re-upload. I'm sick of writing summaries.This is a fanfic about Karl and Quackity. THIS IS ABOUT THEIR CHARACTERS NOT THE ACTUAL CCS. DO NOT SEND THIS TO ANY CCS OR I WILL TAKE IT DOWN (lmao i already do that)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Light of a Million Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eatenpickelsticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatenpickelsticks/gifts).



> Might actually continue this but don't expect much.

**KARL’S POV**

I wake up at 7 am, I’m on 3 hours of sleep because I couldn’t sleep last night, I was stressing about today. It’s the first day of highschool and I’m the new kid. Quickly, I jump in the shower. After I get out I wear the first thing that comes to my hand, a nice fuzzy sweater and black jeans. I grab the sandwich in the fridge which I made last night and quickly eat it. It’s already 7:45 at this point. I grab my bag and leave.

I grab my bike even though it’s absolutely freezing outside, but I’m used to it. I used to bike to my old highschool too so it is what it is. I’m pretty shocked at how close the school is to my house it took me only 10 minutes to get here so thats good. After I lock my bike to a the bike rack, I go in the school. It’s a really nice school, not too big not too small. I like it here.

I went to home room and I sat at the back of the classroom. There were only a few people there when I came in. But people were starting to come. The bell rang and fortunately no one was sitting next to me. The teacher came in, 

“Hello, class. Why don’t we start with introductions? Most of you know me but we have a few new students this year. I’m Ms. Alana, I will be your home room teacher but I’m also an English teacher so I could come into another class of a few of you.”

Just as she said that someone came rushing through the door.

”I’m sorry I’m late.” said the boy. With is hair all messed up under his beanie. He was also wearing a blue sweater and some sweatpants. He had brown eyes and was fairly short. I realized he had a lot of freckles. I looked away before he could catch me staring at him.

 _He’s cute tho._ Why am I thinking this. The teachers voice brought me back to reality,

“Oh, well. I guess you can sit next to Mr. Jacobs. It’s the only seat not taken.”

I panicked a little bit because I’m not really good with social interactions. He shuffled through the desks and sat next to me. We started doing introductions, we said our name and something interesting about ourselves. When it was my turn I said,

”Hi, my name is Karl and I... um like riding bikes?”

Well that was embarrassing but now it was boy next to me’s turn. I wanted to learn his name.

”Hello, I’m Alex also known as Quackity. I like making music.” he said with a lot of confidence.

After he sat down he passed me a note saying, “Do you wanna be friends? I’m also new.” How did he figure out I was the new kid? Oh, probably because I was sitting alone and was very awkward. I responded with,

”Sure.”

”:)”

**  
QUACKITY’S POV**

I was late because I rode my bike to school it was a longer ride than expected so that was the reason of me being late. I quickly put my bike in the bike rack. There was another bike there. That was shocking because at my old school everyone had cars.

I practically ran to homeroom. But I was still late. I came in the door said sorry and sat next to Karl, the other new kid. He seemed really awkward. He was wearing a fuzzy sweater and black jeans and it really seemed to fit him. He was keeping his distance but I slid him a note asking if we should be friends, and he said yes.

The bell rang and as I was getting my bag there was only Karl and I in the classroom. Just then I tripped on a desk and fell face first to the floor. I remember Karl calling for a teacher but then I blacked out.

I woke up in the nurse’s office Karl was by my side staring at me. When he saw me open my eyes he instantly asked if I was okay,

”I’m okay but what happened?”You tripped on a desk and fell.” Ohhh. That’s why my head hurts.

“How long have you been waiting?”

”Oh it’s 7:30 pm.”

”Wait, why are you here instead of the nurse?” Did this boy who I just met wait 11 hours for me, just because I fell down?

“The nurse wasn’t here so I stayed.”

I was very confused but before I could think about it more he told me to get up. I was pretty dizzy so he had to help me walk.  
“Where are we going?”

”Im taking you home.”

We walked to the parking lot but there weren’t any cars just two bikes next to each other. It was also very heavily snowing so he asked me where my car was and I said I bike to school. He obviously didn’t think this through. I’m guessing he thought I had a car because he didn’t have a car. We tried calling an Uber but the nearest one would come in 4 hours because of the snow. He sat me down on a bench. Took my bike and put it inside. He unlocked the lock of his own bike and came next to me.

”How near is your house?” Of course he didn’t think about biking in this weather.

”Are you planning on biking on this weather?”

”Yeah we have no choice.”

”Well you go I’ll stay here.” He objected to that he said that he couldn’t leave me like this. But we came to the conclusion that he would carry his bike and help me walk. He originally planned on the both of us to ride on his bike but I told him that wouldn’t work.

”Hey Karl, we have another issue my house is 40 minutes from here.”

”We’ll go to my house then.” He said casually.

”Ok then.”

It was a pretty short walk but it was hard. I couldn’t walk properly because apparently something also happened to my foot. Karl was carrying his bike on one hand and helping me with his other. I tried walking on my own but I almost fell again so I decided not to do that. It was absolutely freezing. In the morning it was cold but this, this was something different.

It took us 30 minutes to get there because of the conditions. When I saw Karl’s house I tried to run but he wouldn’t let go so we both fell. My leg on top of his, on our backs right then we started laughing like maniacs.

Imagine two guys on the side of the road on the white snow, It’s dark and they are laughing their asses off. That’s us. When I was lying there with him, looking at the stars. I felt warm like it was summer, like the cold had no effect on me.

We laid there for a solid 15 minutes just looking at the stars. Then we got up and walked to Karl’s house. It was a small house. But it looked cozy. We got in and as soon as I got out of my coat. He asked me if I wanted some tea. I couldn’t say no to tea.

He started to boil the water. And while it was boiling he showed me around. It was a 2 room house one of them being his bedroom and the other one was a room full of books and candles but there was also a beanbag in there.

The water finished boiling, Karl got out two mugs and put a bag of tea in both of them. He put the hot water in the mugs. And handed one to me. We sat on the couch under a fuzzy blanket just like his sweater.

”What should we watch?”

”Horror movie maybe?” I love horror movies and he seemed to have quite the collection of them. We picked out a movie and started watching it.

**KARL’S POV**

Horror movies aren’t my favorite but they are alright. We sat a little distant from each other but somehow we were squeezed together as we came to the half of the movie. He put his head on my shoulder and my heart started to flutter.

The way the light of the TV looked on his face was amazing.His beanie had also come off in the process of the events that happened today. He had black curly hair that I wanted to touch eveytime I saw it. He was gorgeous. But he didn’t seem bothered. Quackity was just watching the movie.

When the movie ended he was asleep. He was also laying in my lap so I couldn’t really move. I tried to slide him onto the couch but he was a vey light sleeper so he instantly moved to his side. I really couldn’t do much so I just stayed there until I also fell asleep. I was happy.

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Also thanks Syash for persuading me to take this up again. Also write smth in the comments they make me very happy.


End file.
